


Hold Me Tight

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Scary Movies, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: Dan doesn't like scary movies, but he tries to make it through one for his lovers Holly and Jack.Holly has other plans, and Jack is into it.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> This fic completed as a gift to the lovely TheseusInTheMaze This was a ton of fun to write, though it took me forever lol.

Being in a triad sometimes has its unexpected disadvantages. When there’s only two people in a relationship and a disagreement happens, usually you compromise. With three people, things can come to a vote. It’s not as if Holly and Jack wouldn’t listen to Dan if he told them he didn’t want to watch a scary movie for their little night in that Saturday. Dan just doesn’t want to be the wet blanket of the three, not when Holly and Jack are chattering excitedly about how amazing they hear this new blu-ray is as they float from the kitchen to the living room with their bowls of snacks and large drinks. They set them gently on the coffee table between the couch and the wide-screen TV, and flank either side of Dan on the couch, until he’s firmly but comfortably fitted into a Holly-Jack sandwich.  Dan can feel his face get warm, his body relaxing at their proximity. It’s not often they can hang out, all three of them like this. He can do this, for them.

                Dan rests his head on Jack’s shoulder, as Holly shrouds them all in a large fleece blanket, nuzzling happily into his neck.  Holly fiddles with the PS4 controller. The machine hums, the sounds of hot air passing through a vent, the disc spinning, the ambient noises of the movie loading onto the screen, and then the lump in Danny’s throat returns when he catches a glimpse of the main menu. It’s creepy in a subtle way. No bold, red, bleeding fonts, flashing lightning or Wilhelm screams. It’s the kind of creepy you feel when walking through an old, abandoned house. It’s an unspoken, possibly primal creep-factor. Dan doesn’t put it passed Holly and Jack to pick a psychological thriller, something that’ll stick in his mind and shake his core more than the odd jump-scare could.  He both loves and loathes their tastes.

                The movie begins a lot like he expects. Looming shots from odd angles, really making you take in the scenery, and feel the tension in the atmosphere as the characters interact. He tries to pick apart the way the scenes are manipulated in his head. The tension comes from shots focused across the room or in another room entirely while the married couple argues, it makes you feel like a stranger looking in, like a trapped dinner guest as everything spirals downhill. It doesn’t ease the nervousness in his gut as a shadow grows along the wall, as if the domestic anger fuels an unseen beast just barely on screen. Holly and Jack quietly whisper their praises back and forth, what they like about the movie so far.

                Dan is trying to keep from fidgeting so much, but he can’t help it. He shifts back and forth between Holly and Jack, moving between resting his head on Jack’s shoulder, to Holly’s as he drapes his legs over Jack’s lap. Jack makes an attempt to reach for his snack and Dan sits up straight again between the two of them. His fingers tap nervously at his own knee before he wraps either of his arms around his lovers’ shoulders. His two loves chuckle happily as they settle against his warm, inviting chest, but he feels strangely more exposed like this, more in fear of whatever is yet to come to terrify him.  His muscles feel tight from bracing for the impending scare.

                The initial scares aren’t big, of course they aren’t. They’ve got to start with small things that unsettle you, startle you just a little bit, get your blood pumping a little faster, before they can really drive it home.  Unfortunately, it doesn’t take much to rattle Dan. Dan is the person that begged Arin to stop playing P.T. before anything arguably frightening could actually happen. It only really takes the slow crawl of a disembodied hand towards an unsuspecting on screen victim, just to retreat as she turns to face it, to have Dan saying _“Nope, fuck this. Fuck everything about this.”_   But he doesn’t. Dan doesn’t argue and whine the way he would with Arin or anyone else, because he is determined not to spoil this for Holly and Jack. Instead he sits there and tries to bite back a pitiful whimper of distress as the danger subsides for the moment. His fingers curl tight around Jack’s shoulder, his other hand fiddles with the strap of Holly’s racerback tank top, trying to distract himself.

                Holly doesn’t miss the way Dan’s body tenses with every creak, bump, and screech the movie makes. She feels the way he balls up the part of her shirt he’s clinging to, the way he shivers and flinches, she can see him shutting his eyes. Holly knows Dan doesn’t like scary movies, but she’d been excited to see this one and so was Jack. She frowns at the screen thinking she should have saved it for a her-and-Jack day, but they only get so many days to themselves when Jack comes to visit. Holly sneaks a glance over at Jack; his eyes are glued to the screen, he’s fixated and fascinated. She would hate to disturb him, but she’d rather do this the way they do most things, as a team.

                Holly is careful and stealthy as she guides her hand above Dan’s lap under the big, soft blanket draped over them. She delicately feels out with the tips of her fingers, and manages to find Jack’s wrist without hitting Dan’s thigh and tipping him off.  Jack flinches at the sudden touch, he doesn’t turn his head, just shifts his eyes in her direction. Holly is still focused on the screen, but she smiles mischievously from the side of her mouth. Jack knows to silently follow her lead, and let’s his wrist be held in her hand. Jack likes it when Holly gets up to shenanigans, likes it when she includes him in them. It’s easy to feel left out when it’s usually just Dan and Holly and Jack’s still living nearly a world away, but Holly has a way of always making Jack feel like crucial piece in what they’ve become. Holly guides Jack’s hand to ghost over Dan’s thigh, making the man jump, before she lowers it so his palm makes full contact. Jack’s face heats at the way it feels to be controlled by Holly this way, for Dan’s pleasure, to be the one to touch Dan first, even at her command. She uses Jack’s hand to run along Dan’s warm thigh, then places her own hand over Jack’s and gives a firm squeeze that milks a quiet “Mm.” from Dan.

                Holly retracts her hand from Jack’s wrist, tapping twice to signal for him to continue his administrations on Dan. She gets to work on his other leg, teasing her fingers along his knee and slowly up his thigh, and she feels Dan’s fingers curl around the strap of her tank top for a different reason now. She slides her hand into the curve of Dan’s inner thigh, she meets Jack’s fingers where they’re flush against hers, inside Dan’s other thigh. Dan’s head tilts back and Holly takes advantage of the moment to covertly turn the volume down on the movie. She digs her nails softly into the flesh of his thigh and drags her hand up to his hip. Jack buries his face in Dan’s neck, sucking lightly at the tender spot that has Dan letting out his first proper moan.

                Holly’s other hand smooths over the stubbly surface of Dan’s cheek, turning his face toward her so that she can capture his lips in a heated, open mouthed kiss.  Dan moans high as he feels both Jack and Holly’s hands slide up from his inner thigh to clumsily cup his dick together. It feels like electricity knowing both of them are right there, both of them can feel how hard he’s getting. Holly’s fingers dance up the seam of Dan’s zipper, she tugs at the button of Dan’s jeans and feeling the pull, Jack’s hand moves to assist her. Working together, it doesn’t take much time or effort to pull the halves of Dan’s fly open. The two coax Dan’s hard cock out from the seam at the front of Dan’s boxers so smoothly, and flawlessly that Dan let’s out a gasp and his whole body shudders.  Jack pulls Dan into a kiss with one hand and wraps his other hand around Dan’s cock and gives him a slow languid stroke, relishing the feel of Dan’s velvet smooth skin against his palm. Holly’s hand slides down the front of Dan’s boxers, cupping and fondling his balls, pressing so tantalizingly against his perineum. Dan arches forward, body singing and begging for more. He’s breathing hard, mouth agape against Jack’s, and he’s in such wanton bliss. The timing is perfect.

                “Let’s skip the movie and take this to the bedroom.” Holly breathes hot against Dan’s neck. He nods furiously though he hisses with frustration to feel his two sirens’ hands retract from him, rising off the sofa in a single fluid motion.  Dan carefully tucks himself back into his jeans, just for the sake of making the trip to the bedroom easier, and takes each of the hands offered to him to help him off the couch.

                In the dimly lit master bedroom in Dan’s house, the three of them find each other easily, coiled together as one. Holly presses her body firm against Dan’s front, her hands are sunk into his hair as the two make out sloppy and eager. Dan’s hands are digging into Holly’s hips, pulling her in tight as if they could be any closer. Jack stands behind Dan, eagerly biting and kissing his neck, nearly tearing the buttons of Dan’s flannel shirt open as he grinds his lower body rigidly against Dan’s ass.  One of Dan’s hands snakes up the curve of Holly’s body, sneaks under her soft tank top and squeezes at her bare breast so hard that Jack can swear he feels the way Holly’s moan reverberates through Dan. Jack pulls Dan’s shirt off his shoulders as Holly takes off her tank top, throwing it across the room. Dan clumsily reaches behind him, grabbing the back of Jack’s shirt by the collar and pulling it over his head.

                Being skin to skin kicks up the heat by several degrees. Holly pulls off from her heated kiss with Dan, lip snapping back into place as Dan finally relinquishes it from between his teeth. “Jack, on the bed.” Holly commands in a husky whisper over Dan’s shoulder. Jack is shimmying out of his jeans and he nods, barely managing a breathless _“yes,”_ as he trips over his own pants walking to the bed. Dan giggles against Holly’s lips as he kisses her again, Jack’s face is hot with embarrassment as he waits to see what Holly has planned. He palms himself through his boxers before sliding them off, sure she wants him naked.  Without taking her lips off his, Holly tugs Dan toward the bed by his belt loops. Once the backs of her knees hit the bed, she climbs on. Still facing Dan, knees digging into the mattress, Holly slides her jeans off with her underwear, moving to slip them off over her ankles.  Dan catches one and presses a chaste kiss to it. Holly giggles and takes her foot back. She has other plans.

                She waddles backwards on her knees, until her body is hovering just over Jack’s. He takes in the sight of her from behind, reaches a hand to trail up the long line of her back, smoothing over every curve and dip in her body and she lets out a soft moan as she lowers herself, gliding her slick pussy over Jack’s stiff cock as it lay flush against his belly. Jack lets out a sharp hiss through his teeth, lower body rucking up with need. Holly feels so good and hot and inviting. She doesn’t make him wait long. She reaches beneath her, wrapping her fingers around the base of Jack’s dick, she stands him up so that she can sink down on him slow, making sure Dan is watching as every inch disappears inside her. Jack’s hand curls around her thigh as she bottoms out, Dan licks his lips at the sight. He’s watched them fuck before, he fantasizes about it frequently, but damn if it doesn’t move him in the most delicious way every time.

                Holly crooks her finger, summoning Dan to the bed as she just starts to rock herself on Jack’s dick. Dan crawls up onto the bed, kneeling in front of Holly he pulls her into a kiss. His hands slide up her body. She shivers as his fingers pass over the ridge of each rib. He cups both her soft tits in his hands, pinching the nipples between his fingers and twisting slightly. She arches and the change in position sends Jack surging against her G-spot on a down thrust and she moans loudly into Dan’s mouth as their tongues collide roughly. She opens the halves of Dan’s jeans again, taking his cock out, she strokes him thoroughly, she can feel pre-come spreading along his shaft and her palm as he thrusts shallowly into her fist. 

                Dan enjoys the sensation of Holly softly stroking him for a while, it’s one of his greater creature comforts. Soon though he withdraws himself from her hand though, and lowers himself so that he’s laying mostly on his belly. Holly looks down at him as he comes face to face with her cunt, and gasps as he grips her thighs with both hands and gently nudges his tongue against her clit. Holly claws feverishly at Dan’s scalp trying to find purchase in the chaos of riding Jack’s cock just to be met with the electric sensation of Dan laving and sucking at her clit. His hands slide up her thighs and his thumbs massage circles into her hip bones as she fights desperately against his hold, giggling between moans at the ticklish sensation, as she tries to bounce up and down on Jack’s lap.

                It’s a challenge to chase Holly’s clit with his tongue as she rides Jack. For the most part, Dan licks broad stripes up the slit of Holly’s cunt, parting her lips, catching that sweet sensitive nub at the hood of her clit every now and then, sending a gasp rolling up and out her body. Often Dan ends up with his wide tongue stroking over the base of Jack’s shaft; he loves being able to see Jack’s inner thighs twitch at the sudden sensation.  It’s a spark of something deep and heady inside Dan that has him ducking his head, running his tongue flat, lower, over the hills of Jack’s sensitive balls. He sucks one into his mouth and Jack full on convulses, nearly throwing Holly off of him with the might at which his body shakes.

                Dan’s tongue skates further down until it’s pointed just on that intensely sensitive spot right above his puckered entrance.  Jack is audibly whining now as he rocks up into Holly in a messy rhythm, pure howls when his thrust upward places Dan’s lithe tongue directly over his hole. Initially, it took a while for Dan to warm up to the idea, but now he eagerly rims Jack, teasing at the sensitive skin around his entrance, and shallowly fucking it at a rate that competes with the fast, ecstatic thrusts of Jack inside Holly. Dan’s hands smooth over Jack’s thighs, feeling them tense and flex beneath his palms, rolls them over the tops of Holly’s thighs before rolling the pad of his thumb over her clit. He stimulates them both relishes the delicious feeling of having so much control over both of them, with so little of himself.

                As his tongue probes deeper into the recesses of his lover, Dan feels a gentle tug at the roots of his hair. He looks up longingly at the pale goddess fucking herself down on his boyfriend, her gaze steely where it meets his. She raises an eyebrow, a silent question. They’ve developed a certain telepathy over the years, at least when it comes to the art of threesomes. Dan grins at her with his wolfish teeth, chin glistening with the drippings of both her and Dan’s saliva. He moves backward to the meek whimpered protests of Jack, kissing chastely at his thighs and groin for a while. Holly’s hips slow to a still, and then she’s dismounting Jack. He looks to her for answers, knowing better than to whine at her.

Holly is merciful, she doesn’t hesitate to seat herself fully on him once she is facing him. She’s sweet as she leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. It’s almost romantic how she gently rocks herself in his lap, slowly easing drawing him in with her tongue, fingers curling in his hair. Her other hand reaches for the bedside table. It finds the handle easily and pulls the drawer open. Dan giggles, lips pressed to the back of Jack’s knee, as he listens to Holly’s hand thumping against the bottom of the drawer, seeking out the treasure within. She lets out an audible “Hah!” as her fingers curl around the familiar shape. Dan is smiling at her when she passes the tube backwards.

“What-ah…what are you two plotting?” Jack questions as Holly plants her hands on the mattress on either side of his head. She starts riding him again, slowly rotating her hips on every down stroke to create a delicious suction, to drive him wild enough that the question comes out stuttered. In the darkness of the room, enshrouded in the curtain of Holly’s soft pink curls, every movement on behalf of Jack’s partners is a mystery. He relies on the sound of their breathing. He can hear the mechanical twist of Dan unscrewing the cap to the lube and then… _Oh_. Dan’s fingertips are cool and wet where they caress lightly at Jack’s asshole, moving in circles, massaging the lube in to warm it up. Jack breaths heavily against Holly’s mouth, trying to keep his breathing even and focus on the sensation of Dan’s finger sliding into him, less on the way Holly squeezes his dick, he doesn’t want this to be over yet.

He holds out admirably, all things considered. Jack’s gasping, body shimmying to and fro of its own accord by the time Dan’s got two fingers curling against that hot little button inside him that makes all of his cells light on fire. Jack has to resort to biting the inside of his cheek to maintain control. He nearly chokes on his own spit when he finally feels the blunt head of Dan’s cock against him, sliding wetly against the line of his ass, waiting for the right moment. It’s a cruel kind of teasing, the way Holly is focusing herself on riding just the first half of his shaft, and the way Dan is just barely beginning to breech him. “F-fuck please. Please, please just get to it.” Jack demands in a hiss through his gritted teeth.  He doesn’t need to see Dan to know the evil smile on his face.

                Dan slowly presses his hips forward, sliding carefully into Jack. His thumbs lovingly massage the spots in Jack’s thighs that tense underneath him. Jack’s back arches upward, meeting a soft landing thrust from Holly, the low moan rolls up from the bottom of his rib cage and out of his mouth like a beautiful song when Dan hits home. A sigh of relief trails out behind him, he’s limp and unbraced when Dan pulls back and thrusts in hard. It shocks him in all the ways he loves. He loves that he doesn’t have to tell Dan to go fast, that he’s ready and he needs this. This is the moment, everything that leads up to this moment bleeds together before coming to this, the point where the three find their perfect rhythm.

                Dan’s hands slide around Holly’s waist, her body is hot with need now. They don’t need to speak to get the pacing right. Holly is engulfing the tip of Jack’s dick as Dan is nearly entirely unsheathed. He grabs her hips tight and as he thrusts forward roughly, he slams Holly down onto Jack’s lap. The pace they set is punishing. It’s almost too much. It’s knocking the breath out of Jack because he can barely balance himself between the spine tingling sensation of Dan’s cock ramming against his prostate, and the merciless pace of Holly wringing his cock for all it’s worth.  Holly is a vision above him. Jack can tell she’s close already. Her thighs hug his body tightly, she’s no longer riding him so much Dan is controlling her with his hands on her hips, fucking her through Jack, and damn if that thought isn’t enough to have Jack’s mind reeling.

                Miraculously, Holly comes first. Her toes curl tight against the sheets, her finger nails scrabble involuntarily against Jack’s shoulders and her litany of filthy moans cuts off into a final hoarse expletive as her face becomes frozen in a silent scream, her whole body shuddering. Jack feels her cunt spasm around him, with the relief of having pleased Holly, it’s as if he suddenly feels the full force of it all. As though his mind finally allows his body to be completely overwhelmed by the way Holly squeezes him and becomes wetter around him, how the slide of her pussy is making these lewd noises in unison with Dan’s sloppy, over excited thrusts. And God Dan is just taking no prisoners, he’s fucking Jack for keeps and it sends Jack’s body lurching across the bed.

The friction of the sheets moving against his back doesn’t stabilize him. Jack feels himself spinning out of control, like he’s spiraling through a hot wind tunnel. His whole body is shaking as Holly is helplessly impaled on his oversensitive cock again and again, as Dan ruthlessly wrestles him toward the edge. “Come on baby. Come on. Do it now. _Fuck_ , come for me Jack.” He hears Dan growling from over Holly’s shoulder and the command wracks his body. He feels possessed, like something pulls his body upward, back arched taut like a bow string as he comes with a broken shout. His orgasm takes everything out of him, leaves him boneless and soaked in sweat as he feels himself be filled with Dan’s come.

The seconds it takes Dan to withdraw, for Holly to fall heavy and tired onto Jack’s chest and for Dan to crawl up into the bed beside Jack, they feel timeless. Everything moves in slow motion, in the kind of pace that comes only from the blissful afterglow of really being together, all three of them. There’s something special and sensational in how they can physically become a single entity, clawing for pleasure, before falling apart into themselves again, wrapping around each other, and falling asleep.


End file.
